As fast as you can
by xxdemesticsoulsxx
Summary: Sasori dies, deidara falls apart and her life gets completely turned around. Rape. Yaoi. Body selling. Fem deidara. Torture. Drugs. (SasoDei) (sasukexkarin) (deidara x everyone in the akatsuki) (gaaraxnaruto) (sasukexsuigetsu). Sorry I'm not to good at summaries. Very descriptive story! I don't own naruto :( I wish I did but I don't. Also mostly a true story
1. Chapter 1

First fan fic ever posted. :) and almost completely true. I feel proud of my self. All thiugh i do t quite have this figured out yet. Hope you enjoy.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

I didn't really know how long I've been running or even where I'm going. All I know is that I need to run as far and as fast as my legs will carry me.

I can feel the blood oozing out of the stab wound on my left side and my right thigh the previous unclean rigid cuts all over my midsection burning and bleeding from the constant movement. I can see my vision going blurry from all the tears coming out of my blue serein eyes. My long blound hair caught in the wind from all of the running I'm doing.

I run in to the forest out side of town, the trees branches catching my clothing and tearing of pieces of the black fabric from my cloak. I reach a clearing and stop somewhere in the middle of it.

Crying and bleeding to death I collapse on the ground and curl on into a ball. My leg is numb from all the pain from running. Hell what am I even running from anymore, he's gone and I feel like my life is over without him.

I hear footsteps coming toward me and don't bother to look up. I know who it is, and all I can hope for is release from all this pain like I pleaded for moments ago. She kneels down beside me and pets my tatherd and dirty hair, like she would ever care for me or anyone but her presous "lover". Putting her head down to my ear I can smell the bloodlust coming off of her, and finally she speaks " I know what you want, what you need but I won't give it to you. Because I need you to wallow in your selfpitty, to come to the point where your desperate enough to seak me out to end all of this tourtur your in, that I've put you through. Then it'll end for you."

She stands up, pulls out a phone and calls 911. Sounding as concerned as she can muster in her black heart gets an ambulance. After hanging up the phone someone else walks over and picks my up and walks right outside the forests edge.

The ambulance gets there after what seems like forever, I can see the bright lights on the top as the darkness takes over my mind and then everything is black.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sooooo... Yay my first story I hope people like it. If not I might just up load more of it any way... I hope you like it. Comments, question, concerns (flames will be used to create smores)


	2. Chapter 2

Yep so secound chapter. I promise sasori is in the next chapter.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

I woke up in a hospital bed my body aching and the scent of flowers filling the air. I quickly looked around and noticed a few vases full of flowers and grocery bags full of pockie and other Japanese candies along with some Japanese soda to go with it. There was a bed to my left with no one in it and a large window to my right. I turned my head back to the left when I heard the clacking of foot steps, a nurse wearing red scrubs and mid length pink hair was staring at me in awe.

She blinked a couple of times, ran into the room, pressed a red button on the far wall and rushed over to me to ask questions and make sure I didn't mess with any of the 5 ivs' in my body or the 89 stiches I had in my stomach, leg, left eye and right cheek.

Hearing more foot steps I looked over the nurse and saw someone with long blound hair in low poni tailes, in black pants and a grey shirt. Calmly walking over towards me when the sent of her rose perfume hit me, strangely calming me a bit. She pulled over a chair from the corner and say on the right side of me.

Looking over at the pink haired nurse she waved her hand in dismissal. As soon as the nurse left the turned her head to the side a raise one finger up asking me to giver a moment and yelled "Shizune, get in here." She turned back to me and looked at me for a moment before the person I would guess to be Shizune walk into the door frame.

"Yes lady Tsunade?" She asked, walking in her eyes widened in surprise and shock that I was awake.

Without moving an eye she said "I am going to be speaking with miss Deidara for a while until then we are not to be disturbed and you are to talk care of everything that I would." She dismissed her from room and closed while going to lock the door how ever I panicked.

Finally speaking I said "wait... please don't lock the door, un." She looked back at me in surprise but complied, walked back and sat in her previous seat. Putting my head down I asked "So what's wrong with me?"

Slightly taken back by my bluntness she raised an eyebrow and grabbed the clipboard on the small side table. "You have 3 broken ribs, a concussion, several stab wounds to the extent of which we had to remove parts of your small intestine, kidney and, liver, along with your appendix being removed. You also have 96 stitches in your midsection cheek, upper right thigh and left eye. And two of the three broken ribs punctured your lung and a piece of it also had to of been removed. Large amounts of both heroin and oxycodone. With that and extreme dehydration, starvation AND blood loss, you're lucky to be alive." She set the clipboard back down and looked at me with a frown. "Can you tell me what happened to you? Some of the stab wounds are weeks old and most of the cuts are at least a month old."

I couldn't help but start crying all over again, it began to get hard to breath when she put her hand on mine in a comforting way. I quickly lifted my head up to look at her, she had a sad smile in her face. There was a sudden knock on the door. Tsunade stood up and walked over to the door opening it. There were two detectives, one with red hair and the other with brown at the door.

She gave an irritated sigh "What do you want." she said. The cop motioned her out the door. She walked out and closed the door. They talked for a minute before she walked in and kneeled beside me. "These men want to talk to you, is that okay?" I gave a slow nod and she stood motioning the men in the door.

They walked in, closed the door and each grabbed a chair, they sat down and Tsunade was about to leave for the door. I suddenly panicked not wanting to be left alone with them and grabbed her hand. She turned to me sighed and sat down in the chair closest to me.

The men both looked at each other and looked back at me, " this is Subaku no Gaara, I'm Hyugga Neji and someone else should be here soon as well. We're here to find out what happened to you." The man with brown hair stated.

I sighed and looked at him,"What do you want to know" I asked

"What ever your comfortable with." Said Gaara.

Moving my eyes down I let let a long sigh "How much time do you have?" I said as I slowly looked up at the two.

They looked at each other and back at me once again "As much time as necessary" Neji said. I crossed my legs and winced slightly at the pain.

I turned to Tsunade and asked "Would and of those happen to be morphine?" motioning my head to the bags connected to the IVs.

"Yes, why do you ask?" Looking confused on how I would know that.

"'Cuz I can still feel pain" I stated bluntly. She looked confused, so I explained. "My body's nerves are completely damaged and practically work backwards. For example getting shocked by someone hurts more then any other time I've been cut, stabbed or even shoot" I elaborated. "Would you mind taking it out?" I asked. Looking dumb founded she nodded and took out the IV connecting to the morphine.

The two detectives stared at me in shock and confusion. Gaara quickly shook his head after a moment to wrap his head around what I just explained. "Would you mind explaining to us all of this?" He asked suggesting to what I just said and the reason why Im in the hospital in the first place.

I nodded my head and asked "What would happen if I admitted to..." I bit my lip and looked down at my lap. "... If I admit to doing illegal things in order to tell you what happened?"

Neji finally snaping his head out of his confusion looked at me and stated "Nothing, considering what may have happened to you."

I smiled a little in relif, "Oh, that's good. I was worried." I said. I looked back up and said "To put it bluntly I was tortured and... violated." I mumbled the last part unsure that anyone actually heard me other then Tsunade who squeezed my hand reassuringly.

The detectives both looked at me with a frown "Would you mind telling us how you were *clears throat* violated?" asked Gaara. I looked down again and felt tears build up in my eyes.

"Why were you chosen for this case?" I asked curiously.

"We were chosen because it was obvious that you would be emotionally distressed and we happen to have a lot of history with bad things happening to us." Neji stated. Just then there was a knock on the door. I lifted my head to look at it. Gaara stood up and walked over to the door and opening it. A tan man with spiky blond hair and smiling was there. Gaara opened the door more and stepped aside to let the man inside.

He walked in and sat on the left side of me, as Gaara shut the door and walked back to his seat. "Hello, sorry I'm late. I'm Uzumaki Naruto, another detective on the case. It's nice to meet you." I looked at him with wide eyes, " _Is he seriously suppose to have a bad history? Maybe there's something wrong with him." I_ thought.

Neji stood up and walked over to him he whispered in his ear what I can only assume is what I said earlier. His smile immediately disappeared as neji walked back to his seat. He put his hand on mine and said "I understand you don't have to say how unless you want to." I closed my eyes and knew he understood. I opened my eyea and smiled lightly at him.

"Naruto, we may need to know what she means by that." Gaara stated angrly. Naruto looked over to him and glared making it clear that he was firm about what he was saying. Gaara's shoulders drooped a little and he sighed.

Neji wanting to change the subject asked "Would you tell us the whole story behind all of this?"

I looked over to him my shoulders and eyes immediately dropped at his question. "I don't know how much but I can try." I said not once blinking or moving my eyes.

Naruto patted my hand a little and said "That's all we ask."

There was silence for a few minutes, everyone was waiting for what I was going to say. While I was simply trying not to burst out in tears thinking about the memories of what happened.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Secound chapter done. I hope you liked it :)


	3. Chapter 3

I looked around the room and back down to the bed sheets, "Alright this is where most everything bad that has happened in my life started, yeah."

*Flash Back*

I had just woken up and I was so happy 'I finally get to see my Danna. It's been... 3 months,un? Ohh I don't care I'm so excited!'

I hurried up and got dressed in a pair of black ripped skinny jeans, a long black sleeved shirt that reached just below my belly button with a red tanktop that was 2in above my belly button over it, a studded red belt that was only in one side belt loop of my pants so it went diagonal from my hips to my upper left thigh. I also wore the silver chain bracelet with silver and pink heart he bought me for my 10th birthday on my left wrist, a pair of black heel combat boots, fingerless black gloves I had several other rainbow and a black veil brides on my right wrist, and thick black eyeliner around both my eyes.

My hair was the usual, bangs covering my left eye, top half in a pony tail with the rest down, but since the last time I saw Sasori I put one streak of blue hair that turned purple in the middle and red at the bottom I'm the center of the hair that covers my eye.

When I was done I ran out the door to the "mall" (n/a- I say "mall" because it only has like 4 stores in the entire thing) to go meet with sasori.

I got there a few minutes later and sat on the small square stage in the center of it like I always do when he comes back. I laid down in the center on my stomach and watched the front entrance for when he comes in.

I felt I was being watched so it sat up and looked around. I saw him at the right hall and nearly fell of the small stage I was sitting on. I got up, ran and hugged him as soon as he was close enough to touch.

"Danna, I missed you so much,un." I said nearly crying out of joy.

My hugged me back tightly and rested his head on mine "I've missed you too, Dei."

I don't know how long we stood there just enjoying each others company. But I felt him lift his head to look at me and I did the same. I gazed in his eyes lovingly and smiled. He moved the hair out of my eye and bent down until our lips meet.

I could feel the rush of pent up emotion we booth had release in the simple kiss. All of the love and emotion I simply couldn't give him over a phone was in the kiss. We broke a part for air and looked back at each other panting slightly.

He backed up a bit and held my hand leading me out of the "mall". We walked for a while until we reached our favorite park. We walked over to one of the several large trees and sat at the bottom of it.

We sat in comfortable silence for sometime with my head on his shoulder and his head on mine, still holding hands. Neither of us talked, we didn't need to, simply having my Danna with my and by my side was enough.

*End Flashback*

I started crying again and everyone was confused or in shook at my sudden crying. Tsunade rubbed circles in my back to comfort me and Naruto whispered softly in my ear " shh... It's okay... you'll be just fine."

My crying stopped and I thanked them both. I Sighed sadly and looked over to Tsunade "When can I get out of here,un?" I asked.

She was slightly taken back by my question and looked at me with wide eyes "Depending on how fast you heal 2 to 6 months minimum."

I looked down disappointed, "Is their any way to avoid being in here at all, un?" I asked looking back up at her.

She looked at me with a frown, "No, sorry. Your condition right now is too critical for you to even walk properly, in fact I'm on edge that you're even sitting up straight instead of lying down."

I sighed again making a mental note on how much I've been sighing lately. "I understand, although all injuries that were really life threatening are already healed, yeah." Is stated calmly.

Tsunade's eyes were as wide as they could possibly ever be, "What do you mean 'All injuries that were really life threatening are already healed'?!" She all but yelled.

"When ever I have ever had any life threatening injury it has healed almost immediately. Most doctors think it's because I have an abnormally high white blood cell count that would kill most humans, yeah. I can also use slightly more of my brain then the average human, un. This allows me to make white blood cells rush or where ever I am hurt and heal it much faster than the normal human as well, un. And I also happened to notice that I've been asleep for about a week from the date on the nurses watch from earlier, in." I explained bluntly and completely seriously

They all stared at me in disbelief Neji was the first to start asking questions again. "How is that all even possible?"

I made a mental note on how his actions seem to be familiar then, I simply pointed to the bag of red blood to my side "Tsunade, how many times did it take you to finally get the perfect amount of each blood type to get it so I could use this, un?"

She was even more taken back that I knew that the blood was a mixture of different types. "About 20, how do you know all this?"

"All the other doctor who had to give me a blood transfusion complained about not getting it right about a thousand times, yeah." I explained "Although I am impressed it usually takes a lot longer for them to get it right, so congrats to whoever it was, un." I said

"Ummm yeah thanks I guess." Tsunade said

"Wait what do you mean by that, do you have really rare blood?" Asked Gaara

"You see my mother was a whore of sorts, yeah. She got pregnant with me but still had sex anyway and all of the other blood types from those people was also transfused into the zygot that became me, un. I actually have all the blood types combined into one, un." I explained

Everyone but Tsunade was surprised by what I said seeing as it seemed impossible. Neji stood up and nodded to me "I think we should come back tomorrow and find out more this has all been interesting, to say the least." Neji put his chair back and walked out the door with Tsunade in suit.

Gaara started doing the same and watched as Naruto just sat by my side and stared at me. Gaara put his hand on his shoulder and Naruto looked up at him.

"I want to stay with her if that's okay." Naruto stated Gaara simply leaned down and whispered in his ear and then left.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Yep so that's the third chapter... Is anyone really reading this? I kinda feel like I'm wasting time. But ya know my therapist says that if I won't talk to her then I should at least write it down. To be honest I cried at least 10 times while writing the 3 chapters. anyway thats it for now.


	4. Chapter 4

Sooooo ya CH 4 and seriously ill keep posting if no one is reading this but, it says there's 122 veiws but there aren't any reviews, fallowed, or favorites. I kinda feel like you all think I'm lying that it's true or that you just hate the story... Just so you know this is 100% true. My blood is different but I don't remember why the doctor kept complaining about it so that's what I came up with.

Naruto looked at me and smiled "Sorry, this must be hard for you. I know how you feel."

I was slightly taken back by what he said, 'he doesn't know me or even my whole story how could he understand' I thought. Instead of saying anything I simply sat there and looked at him.

"I know what you're thinking," he started "how do I know? Well for one thing I know what you just told us and that you have been a social outcast for your entire life, due to your mother and then coming out of the 'closet' as bi in only 5th grade." He paused and looked down for a brief moment before continuing, "My life was similar to yours, my father and mother died the day I was born, ever since then I've done a lot of things I'm not proud of and wish never happened," he looked down again and continued "and I 'have a demon in me'." He air quoted the demon part.

I didn't know what to think, 'could he really understand what I was and am going through.' I could really speak at what he was saying, all I did was reach over to him with my free hand and hug him gently while trying not to mess with and needles or tubes sticking out of my arm.

He accepted the hug and carefully placed his arm around my waist and gently sighed. He pulled back slightly and asked "Would you like something to eat or do you want to go back to sleep."

I tilted my head and thought for a moment "Can I leave the bed if I eat?" I questioned, really not wanting to stay here longer than necessary.

"I can grab a wheelchair from the hall and we can go to the cafeteria." He said I nodded and he went to get the wheelchair. He came back and picked me up trying not to mess with anything coming out of my arms and placed my in the chair.

He pushed me out of the room, while I was holding the metal thing holding all the bags connected to the IVs. We got to the cafeteria where we found Gaara and Neji sitting and talking.

I noticed Naruto removed his hands from the handles on the back of the chair and crossed his arm. I looked back at him and his cheeks were slightly red and he was glaring at Neji.

He noticed I was looking at him and he leaned down slightly "Gaara and I are a couple, but we hide it from our boss so please don't say anything." I nodded and he continued to push me in the direction of the two.

When we got there Gaara looked at Naruto first then looked down to me with a little bit of shock and confusion. "Deidara's okay now, so I brought her with me." Naruto said in his once again happy voice.

Gaara just sat and nodded slightly. Neji however was more than confused about what could have gone on earlier in the room to help me. "May Deidara and I speak alone for a moment?" Neji asked

I wasn't at all surprised I knew he would want to speak with me. Naruto was a bit taken back but then realised that the only reason I was in the cafeteria was for food and to leave the room. "Yeah, I had to get stuff to eat anyway and Gaara can help." He said standing and grabbing Gaara's hand walking off to get some food.

Gaara calmly complied and let Naruto lead the way there. Neji's eyes followed them until he was sure they couldn't hear us, then turned to face me. "We all had to read your file and I'm rather shocked. Not only have you been bullied your whole life but you've also had all of that happen to you to, and although I don't know specifics I know it must be mentally scaring you." He said softly

I came to the sudden realization to where I've seen him before, "You... You were there at the hospital that day... that day when he..." I put my hand on my mouth and tried not to cry but failed when I started balling again.

He moved his chair over and I moved my hand from my face and held it between his hands. "Yes I was there, I helped shikamaru hold you still until you passed out from exhaustion." He said

I kept balling, 'why didn't I remember immediately, maybe it's because my mind was so focused on sasori that day. I don't really know.' I kept balling and my mind was racing a million miles an hour. I dont know what to say or what to do. All I could do was cry.

Neji pulled me over and into his lap, I grabbed his shirt tightly and cried into his chest. He ran his hand up and down my back comfortingly while whispering in my ear softly, "shh... It's okay... I'm here for you."

After a minute I calmed down and stopped crying, my grip loosening on his shirt. I looked my up at him my eyes red and still teary. I hugged his neck loosely and felt him hug my waist. Realizing I was still sitting in his lap I carefully moved back over to the wheelchair.

"Are you okay?" He asked "I know how painful it must be to remember that day. Shikamaru told me about what happened and how close you and that boy were."

I don't t know how much Neji knew about our relationship because I've only meet him once before and we didn't speak, I was too busy crying then too. "Yes, no, ...I don't really know anymore, un." I said wiping the tears from my eyes.

He frowned thoughtfully, "If you want to tell me anything I'm here for you."

"Thank you, but I'm sure you'll know everything soon, yeah." I said folding my hands in my lap.

He looked at me for a moment, "That is true but, if there's something else then I'll be there." He said.

Im not quite sure why he's acting like this and saying these things but I appreciate it nonetheless. "Thank you." I say not really able to think of anything else to say.

Just then Gaara and Naruto returned with food and drinks. "Hey guys, I wasn't sure what to get so I got you a bunch of juice because you haven't eaten solid food for over a week, and thought solids were a bad Idea for now." Naruto said with 3 paper bags and setting them on the table.

Gaara noticed how red my eyes have gotten and stared for a moment, before sitting opposite of me. "You've been crying, are you okay?" He asked.

"I guess so, just tired I guess." I stated noting how observant he is. Naruto immediately looked over to me concerned.

"Are you sure you're okay? Do you want to go back to your room? Do you need anything?" Naruto asked quickly obviously worried.

Neji stood up and pushed his chair in, "I'll take her back to her room." He stated

Gaara held out a bag full of bottles and boxed of juices. I nodded a thank you and he only nodded back. Neji then took it silently and pushed me to my room.

After a minute or two we got to my room, I moved the juice on the floor and he helped me to the bed. Once in the bed, he pushed the hair over my eye back and looked at the cut, with his eyes wide eyes at how fast it was healing. You could practically see the skin healing back to normal like you would in a movie about aliens or something.

I looked at him with a slight smirk, "I told you guys I heal fast." I said.


	5. Chapter 5

Sooooo... CH 5. Yep its here. I also made it lo get 'Cuz I usually post like 1500-ish words but this is like double that.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Neji simply looked at me astounded by what he just saw, "Yeah you did but I never would have thought you heal that fast." (N/a when I saw Naruto heal like that during the chunin exams I was like "I'm not the only one, even if he is fictional.")

I nodded in understanding, "I think that's the best reactions I've ever had. Once I was at a church and scraped my knee, so this lady rushed over to help and when she saw that, she made me drink holy water while she read the bible to 'Make sure I wasn't a demon'." I said completely seriously.

He just looked at me with slightly wide eyes "I think that ladies' crazy." He said

I just nodded "The best part is she ended up being Shikamaru's Grandmother. It was awkward when I found out." I said amusingly.

"I can only imagine." He said in a hate-to-be-you kind of manner.

I simply nodded and tried to lay back slowly only to feel a sharp pain and sit back up. Realizing what I was trying to do Neji put his back on my lower back and the other on my shoulder to help me.

After successfully laying down he removed his hands. "Would you like me to tell Shikamaru about you being in this hospital?" He asked knowing full well that he would just worried even more then he probably already is.

"If it's not to much trouble, but please don't tell him why. I would like to do that myself." I said getting softer with each word. He nodded and left the room. I closed my eyes and drifted my eyes into a light sleep

Later that night

I woke up and felt someone watching me so I looked over towards my door only to see the people I least wanted to see at a time like this, the group known as the Akatsuki.

"How the hell did you end up in this jashin-damned place?" Hidan asked while they all walked into the room. I didn't reply and simply looked at all of them.

Kakuzu having a doctorate simply grabbed the chart on the side table and looked at all the information. "Do you want me to tell them what happened?" he asked. I gave a slight nod. "Deidara was tortured to put it simply." I flinched slightly at how he said it casually and bluntly.

Most everyone's eyes were wide at the what was said and had there eyes locked on me. Pein the leader was the first to speak, "Deidara, is this true?". I lowered my eyes and slightly nodded again.

" How the fuck did that happen? You're in 3 martial arts and learned sword fighting. Who the fuck would even dream about fucking with you, I don't even do that and I'm immortal." Hidan said surprised.

"Who do you think, un?" I questioned as if it was really obvious. They all thought for a moment.

Itachi spoke first "I know it wasn't Sasuke, so that leaves Karin and Suigetsu." I winced at the second name he said. "It was Karin, wasn't it?"

I couldn't find the words to actually say anything so I simply nodded. "That bitch I'll sacrifice her to Jashin. No, she doesn't even fucking deserve that. I want to cut off all her fucking limbs and watch her fucking bleed to death." He yelled

Kisame put a hand on his mouth from keeping him from yelling any further. "We left those bags over there for you a while ago. If you need anything else just ask."

I nodded a thank you and lifted my head a little, "There is one thing, I don't want you to mess or hurt Karin in anyway. That's my job." I stated as seriously and as threateningly as I could.

Everyone was taken back by it, I'm usually not one for violence of any kind. "How can you say that, you disappeared for over a week, find out you're in a hospital and don't want us to do anything about..." Konan started but pein put a hand on her shoulder to silence her, she put her head down and started crying. "I've known you for how long now 3,4 years. I know how you make a living, I know you spend most of it on drugs and I also know how it all started. Do you just not trust us? Or are you going into " that" state again(1), because either way I don't like it." Konan said still crying.

I didn't know what to say, so I stayed quiet and grabbed her hand instead. After a moment I spoke "I don't really know what to say but I know I have control over myself, for right now at least. My eyes aren't red yet. But I want... no, I need to get her back myself, I have a plan that's worse than death."

Zetsu finally spoke "Oh, now I see what your doing." He said with a smirk.

Itachi took a step back and his eyes widened further then I think they've ever been, "You, you mean... You're going to... But that could... Do you realize the damage that could do! They're both part of major Noble families, if that got out I don't know what kind of war would happen." He stuttered, yelled and than spoke.

I nodded my head "I'm going to ask them first, and depending on what they say I'll make my choice." I said calmly.

Everyone but Zetsu, Itachi, and I were confused "What do you mean by all of that." Pein questioned.

"Well Naguto, I plan on exposing a secret to the world if both Sasuke and Suigetsu agree to it." I said teasing him while also showing how much I really know by calling him his real name.

Pein's eyes were wide for a moment but calmed quickly "I see then Iwa." He stated, also letting me know he knows a lot about me as well.

"If you are all done here I would like to drink some juice and get more sleep." I stated. Pein nodded and everyone but him left the room.

"I'll tell my brother you want to see them." Itachi stated walking out. I nodded and turned to Pein who still didn't leave.

"How do you know about my real name?" He asked

"How do you know my real last name?" I asked in return. He simply scuffed knowing I wasn't going to tell him where I had gotten the information from and walked out of the room closing the door behind him.

When he left I reached down and got a carton of cranberry juice, drank it and went to sleep soon after.

I woke up when the sun light from the window hit my face. It's about 10:00 and visiting hours were just starting, 'I suppose the gang and/or Neji, Gaara, and Naruto will be here soon' I thought knowing that Shikamaru never gets up this early, unless absolutely necessary.

I reached over to the bag of juice and pulled one out and without paying attention to what kind it was drank it all. Soon after I was done with the juice Tsunade walked in the doorway.

"How are you feeling today?" She politely asked with a smile.

"Okay, I guess. Could obviously be better, un." I said tiredly. When she finally reached me her eyes went wide. She panicked slightly and grab my chin examining my face.

"Ohh, yeah I forgot. My face is fine now, yeah." I stated. "I can't see out of my left eye but, I don't really use it any because I could only see black and white out of it, un."

She let go of my chin and sighed, "You know, you're full of surprises? Your body has incredible healing powers. I'm surprised you're not a government test subject." She said astounded.

I'm was surprised to but I was glad at the same time. "If I couldn't heal as fast as I do I would have been dead a long time ago, un. The average person would have died from this alone, yeah." I said showing her all of the deep scars on my forearm and wrists.

She seemed a bit surprised that I was openly admitting to self harm, but quickly relaxed and smiled sadly at me. "Well I'm here to get the needles out of your arm and make sure you're alright. Some people broke in last night and came in here. I got worried when I found out, seeing as why you're here in the first place."

I nodded in understanding and let her remove the needles. When she was done she smiled at me and left the room. I looked out the window and at the sky for about 30 minutes before there was a knock at the door.

"You can come in." I said. Neji, Naruto, Gaara and Tsunade walked in.

"We're here to talk some more." Gaara said getting some chairs. Naruto rushed over and his eyes went wide immediately.

"You... your... face, um..." He stuttered trying to find the right words to say.

"My face is healed? Ya it is, I told you I heal fast, u ." I stated calmly my eyes moved to Neji as he sat on my left side.

"She is full of surprises." Tsunade said agreeing

He simply blinked and looked at me, "She has as long as I've known her." He said. Naruto, Gaara, and Tsunade shot their heads over to him quickly. "I'm not her friend or anything I just happened to be there when her life did a complete '180'." He said.

"You'll find out soon." I said sadly. I heard footsteps stop at the door, so I sat straight up and looked at the door to find none other than Sasuke and Suigetsu at the door. I quickly waved them in, no one else had noticed them and all looked to the door to see them both walking in.

"Who are they?" Naruto asked.

"These are some 'friends' of mine." I stated to not seem to suspicious about them being here.

"Deidara, detectives, doctor. I heard you wanted to speak with us." Sasuke said with the slightest bit of curiosity.

I nodded "I know about your special relationship with each other, I Also know that she's just a cover for your family, yeah." I stated.

Suigetsu's eyes went wide and his jaw dropped slightly.

"You're both good actors but I can see past everything, yeah. To put this simple, that little 'girlfriend' of yours did this. And I want to expose your relationship together to her. It would kill her on the inside, and she deserves it." I stated calmly.

"First how do you even know about us and second why would you think that we would ever agree to this?" Suigetsu asked harshly.

"I told you I can see through everything and because you both owe me big time for this and you know it, un. It is technically your fault. You got her involved and this is what happened." I stated threateningly.

Suigetsu was going to take a step forward until Sasuke put his arm in front of him. "She's right it is our fault, I will allow this but I don't want him to get hurt." He stated gesturing to Suigetsu. "And if he does I'm coming after both you and her." I nodded in agreement.

Suigetsu was going to protest his protection but was quickly pulled out of the room by Sasuke. When they shut the door all of the eyes were on me.

"What was that about?" Asked Neji.

"You will find that soon too." I stated and smirk slightly.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ya soon that's it for now. It's longer I, think... Heh heh ya. :{° lol mustache face  
(1)(I can actually turn of any and all emotion when necessary and if I turn all but pleasure and pain off I'm basically the joker or Harley Quinn)(I also don't own batman)


	6. Chapter 6

Start Flashback-

We sat in comfortable silence for sometime with my head on his shoulder and his head on mine, still holding hands. Neither of us talked, we didn't need to, simply having my Danna with my and by my side was enough.

Some children and their parents showed up ruining the silence. So we both got up and started walking away "Where should we go, un?" I asked.

"How about your place? Whenever I get a hotel room I don't end up using it anyway. I'm always at yours, Shikamaru's, Kiba's, or Neji's place, now that he lives here." He said.

I nodded in agreement I didn't know Neji because he just moved here but he was friends with Sasori-danna, I blushed a little when I thought about his words.

"Aww, Dei you're so cute, we've been together since middle school, you don't need to be embarrassed about it." He said.

"I know we have but still. Its just that hearing it out loud makes it sound so... dirty." I spoke quietly. He chuckled and we kept walking.

About 30 minutes later we got to my apartment but decided to go visit our friend Kabuto because both Sasori and her were in town at the same time, which didn't happen often.

We were almost there when we saw Kabuto's boyfriend walking toward us. I waved at him and smiled. "Hi, Orochimaru. How are you"

"Umm okay I guess. We got into a fight so I left." He said slightly panicked. I noticed he was acting fidgety and over all anxious and paranoid. "So who is this?" He stated gesturing towards Danna.

"Ohh, sorry I forgot you haven't meet yet, this is Sasori-danna and Danna that's Orochimaru." I said. Sasori just nodded and Orochimaru did the same.

"Well I should go now, I might see you later." He said. We all head off to our destination, when I suddenly heard a gunshot. I looked to my side to see Sasori-danna on the ground bleeding. I got down on my knees and looked for Orochimaru but didn't see him any where. I put his head on my lap, pulled out my phone and called 911.

-End Flashback-

"I don't remember what happened after that other than bright lights until we got to the hospital" I said while crying and gripping the blanket as hard as I could.

-Continue Flashback-

We arrived at the hospital and doctors were rushing toward Sasori to take him to surgery. I'm crying and clinging to him as much as I could.

Shikamaru and Neji were at the hospital because he was Sasori's emergency contacts. He ran up to me when the doctor shout to get me away from him. He grabbed my waist and pulled on me as hard as he could.

I began to kick and scream out at him "Let me go! He's hurt! I need to Go!"

He refused to let go so, I struggled even more. Some one with long brown hair came over and helped him keep me still.

"Deidara, you know you'll only get in their way if you go right now!" Shikamaru yelled at me

I suddenly came to a realization 'He was right I can't do anything for him. After all of we've been through together I still can't do anything.'

My body went limp and the images of my Danna's bloody body on the ground were running through my mind. I started crying harder and grabbed the person closest to my reach (N/A -in this story that happened to be Neji) and cried into his chest.

I passed out from exhaustion and woke up in Shikamaru's arms on a double seat in the waiting room.

"I see you're awake." He said soothingly and probably trying to not make me cry any more.

I nodded and started crying again, at some point I ended up clothing his shirt and straddling his lap unconsciously. It was some time before a nurse walked in.

"Deidara, Shikamaru, and Neji?" She asked looking for us.

I shifted out of his lap and somehow stood up and walked over to her. I couldn't hear what she was saying, I was too worried about Sasori.

Shikamaru nudged me forward to fallow the nurse and I obed and followed her through a maze of halls.

We reached the room and she opened the door. My heart stopped, there were several machines in the room and tubes and needles sticking out of his body.

I walked in and sat in a chair decide him, I grabbed his hand and he woke up.

"Hey guys." He whispered. I started to cry again, he sounded so weak. "Thank you Shikamaru, Neji for everything. You're my best friends, and I couldn't be here without you." He paused and looked at me. "Can I speak with her alone?"

They both left the room and closed the door behind them.

"I love you, and you know that but, I don't know if I'll be here much longer.I wanted to say sorry for all I put you through. I-"

I cut him off before he could say anything else "You didn't do anything, I put myself in that situation, not you. You even tried to push me away from you." I shook my head and cried more.

He lifted his hand and wiped away my tears. "Don't cry. You're too beautiful for tears, love"

My tears suddenly stopped and my eyes went wide. The only other time he has ever called me love is when his grandma made him move to England with her and left for 2 years before he came back to visit.

"No, don't call me that. You left last time you did. You'll make it through this, you need to. We still haven't gotten married like we planned to. We haven't had a family yet. You can't leave yet... I love you. You can't die yet." By the end of my sentences I was crying as hard as I could.

"I know we haven't made what we planned... but I'm actually here to look for a house with you if you were okay with it." He paused "Granny died so there was nothing to keep me there anymore."

I gave a sad smile and kissed him lightly and started singing our song, "Your a mess, tingled with your confidence."

He continued the song, "You think you haven't sinned."

We both sang the rest of the song together " Well you're unstoppable, your walls are impassible.

Oh, I think that you're better off looking alone,

'Cause the boys that chase your hips can just go find their way home.

And at the end of the day you think to yourself,

"My body is a product being sold on a shelf."

Tell me I can change,

Tell me I can change.

Well, I know you lay in bed,

Contemplating your own death.

Well, just look at what you've done.

Don't you dare forget the sun, love!

(Don't forget!)

Cold white walls, keep you from your pad and pen.

You just wanna stab again.

I can't believe it's half this hard,

You never knew your mind was dark, no!

Well, I think you're better off looking alone,

'Cause the boys that chase your hips can just go find their way home.

You can dig so deep for scars,

You never knew your mind was dark.

Come on and breathe with me, oh!

Breathe with me, oh!

Well, I know you lay in bed,

Contemplating your own death.

Well, just look at what you've done.

Don't you dare forget the sun, love!

You look down on, me so casually,

In everything I know.

You look down on me, but not right on me.

Did I wreck this broken home?

Dear diary,

Life is trying me.

Can I get a sign?

Or a two of mine, a piece of mind.

Can I get a sign? (a sign)

Can I get a sign? (I know)

Well, I know you lay in bed,

Contemplating your own death.

Well, just look at what you've done.

Don't you dare forget the sun, love!

You look down on, me so casually,

In everything I know.

You look down on me, but not right on me.

Is it plain to see, that life is trying me?

Ohh, life is trying me!

Life is trying.

Can I think of something?

Gotta think of something!"

At the end of the song the heart rate monitor stopped and my Danna died.

-End Flashback-

I was crying the entire time I told the story and felt sick.

Neji was at my side trying to keep his composure. I noticed a tear escape his eyes, which he quickly wiped away.

No one knew what to say, I'm sure that's not what they thought I was going to say.

Neji blinked and put his hand over mine, "Would you like us to come back tomorrow?" He asked. He knew how much it must have hurt to say all of that.

I shook my head, "No, the rest is pretty simple to get through." I sighed.

Tsunade took my other hand reassuringly and nodded to me.

"After that I killed myself, but was brought back to life." I showed them my wrists. "And I was put on suicide watch for a few months. After I wasn't any more I went out and got as drunk as I could."

I shook my head lightly and chucked "That's the night I meet the Akatsuki."

Everyone paused for a moment "The Akatsuki... you mean THE Akatsuki?" Naruto asked.

I wasn't surprised they had heard of them, they were after all an infamous gang. "Yes, that is what I mean, un." I blushed a little. "I do kinda feel bad about how I meet them though, yeah."

They all got a confused look, "How did you meet them?" Gaara asked.

I sighed lightly, "I uhh... slept with one of the members. But I was drunk, depressed, and wanted to forget everything that happened." I explained. "So after that I was basically adopted by them, they don't judge me for what I do and I don't judge them... well except Hidan but that's because he's a Jashinist and I'm satanic, yeah." I said completely seriously.

They all nodded slowly, surprised on how I can talk about them so easily. "Okay so then what happened" Naruto asked kind of excited.

"About a week after that I meet on of the members little brother. You saw him earlier. He is in fact my supplier of sorts, being detectives I'm sure you can figure out what it is he supplies."

They all nodded, "we understand." Neji said.

I nodded and continued, "I eventually started doing 'services' for the members and some others and they would give me money and I would use most of the money on that substance. Eventually I had owed some people money and was sent to a rehab of sorts by a friend."

I signed to calm myself before continuing, "After I got out Karin Uzumaki, The uh... suppliers girlfriend. Kidnapped me, then after I woke up I was injected with something and the long hours of torture began."

I swallowed and tried not to vomit at what I was about to say next. Neji noticed my slight panic and ran his thumb across the back of my hand.

I looked down and continued once more, "After about 2 weeks of off and on torture, she blindfolded me then I got... Umm got..." I froze. I couldn't bring myself to say it, I still want to deny it happened.

"I know how hard it is to say, I know what you mean, you don't have to say it." Naruto said calmly.

I nodded slowly. "If you don't mind, I would like to sleep now." They all nodded and started walking out the door. "Thank you, for the juice, Naruto, Gaara."

They both nodded and everyone left the room.

I layed back down and fell asleep.

_ time lapse _

I woke up about an hour later, sweating and breathing heavy from a nightmare I can't remember. I calmed myself down and closed my eyes.

There was a knock at the door and I looked over. Tobi, Itachi, Konan, and pein were standing there. I tried to speak and tell them to come in but my throat was too dry and it simply cracked instead so, I closed my mouth.

Konan and tobi rushed in when they saw I was trying to speak but couldn't, Pein walked to the cafeteria to get some water, and Itachi just stood for a moment before walking in.

"Deidara-zempi, tobi was worried about you, where have you been? What happened to my zempi?" Tobi whined.

"Tobi stop asking so many questions. Deidara will be fine, she'll heal fast and will come home soon." Konan lectured. "Now will you tell us what 'damage has been done to you when Pein comes back?"

I nodded my head yes and heard Itachi sigh. I reached my hand out and motioned him to my side. He complied and walked over. I grabbed his hand and smiled lightly at him.

" Did... did he agree to your plan?" He asked quietly, putting his head down.

Pein walked in the room and handed me a bottle of water. I gratefully took it and drank nearly half of it and set it on the floor.

"Thank you, To answer your question yes, as long as his little 'friend' doesn't get hurt." I said calmly. He nodded in understanding, "I know how you must feel, but it was his choice and I promise I'll do everything I can to make sure he's not hurt either, yeah." I stated sympathetically.

He got a confused look on his face, "How would you know? You don't have any 'real' family.

I was taken back by his bluntness but not surprised at what he said. "I did have sisters, but they're... gone now, un." I whispered. Konan started crying, because she knew that if I hadn't told her no one else knew and I hadn't said anything about it.

"Why didn't you tell me? I... I could've..." She said whipping the tears from her eyes.

"It wouldn't have done any good. They're gone, un. There's nothing me or anyone else can do about it, yeah." I stated coldly and snapped slightly at the last sentence. She finished wiping her tears stayed silent.

Pein cleared his throat breaking the silence, "Now then, would you tell us what's wrong with you?" He asked slightly annoyed that he had to wait.

"Ohh, yeah... When I first got here to had parts of organs removed, stabs, cuts, broken ribs, punctured lung(s), a whole organ removed,... Ohh umm, lots of stitches, I also had a concussion, along with blood loss, starvation and dehydration, yeah." I said bluntly.

Everyone was slightly surprised at my sayings. I stared back blanky at everyone, "Un?... You all know how fast I heal, yeah. You also know how crazy that bitch who did this to me." I stated harshly.

Itachi caught that I avoided using her actual name and gave a look of understanding. "If you need us call, but we have to go for now." Pein stated. I wasn't surprised, he always had things to do.

"I will don't worry, I'll be fine." I said mostly talking to Konan.

"Awwww, but Pein-sama Tobi wants to stay." Tobi whined, my eye twitched slightly at how annoying he is.

"Tobi, won't zetsu and the others miss you?" I questioned trying to get him out of the room.

"Ohh, Deidara-zempi is right. I know, I'll come back tomorrow to visit." Tobi said happily.

"Bye, well see you tomorrow." Konan said leaving with Pein and Tobi.

"Please be careful." Itachi said, gesturing towards my plan for 'Karen'. I nodded and he left closing the door behind him. I felt thirsty again so I drank the rest of the water and went to sleep soon after.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

sooooooo... Sorry for the late up I was in washington for a wedding. Anyway hope you enjoyed :p


	7. Chapter 7

Hey so it's been a little while... Ugh sorry life has been crazy as of late

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

It was about 4:00 when I woke up again. I tried to go to sleep again but couldn't . I decided to go through all of the bags they all left for me.

One bag was completely full of green tea kitkat and pocky. I couldn't help but chuckle a little 'they always knew my favorites'. Another bag was full of blueberry, strawberry, banana, vanilla pocky, and póJoy(basically inside out chocolate pocky). All the other bags were full of fruit snacks, Mexican soda, canned tea, and Japanese soda. I laughed slightly 'they're awesome. I'll have to thank them,' I thought.

There was a knock at the door. "Come in." The door opened slowly at first then burst open.

"What. The. He'll." I recognized as Kiba's at the door yelled.

I rubbed the back of my neck "he-hey what's going on?" I asked nervous.

"So you know, akamaru is growing, mom is still annoying, and I found out you're in a hospital by a DETECTIVE, AFTER I haven't seen you in a few MONTHS." Kiba's said.

Before I could reply Shikamaru sighed loudly, "Deidara, I thought I told you to call when you're in any trouble or need help." He said.

I nodded slowly, " You did. But I still don't know how to tell either of you this." I said.

"What a drag, you already know you can trust us both, so just tell us." Shikamaru said.

"You see I uhh... got locked up and uhh..." I could say what I was about to it hurt to much to say to them.

Kiba sighed and grabbed the medical chart and handed it to Shikamaru, who silently grabbed it and read over it. His eyes widened with every sentence.

"She-she was practically murdered, it's a miracle she's alive . If she couldn't heal so quickly she would be dead." Shikamaru said stunned and quiet.

Kiba clenched his fist at his narrowed his eyes at me, "Who... who do I need to kill. Who is it that I really want to kill right now," Kiba said harshly.

I sighed slightly "I won't tell you that, she's being taken care of. And I have my own form of revenge," I said calmly.

Kiba's eyes widened "you seriously expect me to stand here and not do anything?" He asked.

"No I don't. I just don't want you to. If you kill her you're leaving me to and I couldn't handle that." I said my eyes getting teary.

"Fine but if nothing happens to that bitch I'm doing something about it." Kiba said folding his arms.

"I understand." I said, I turned my head to Shikamaru. "I didn't think he would be one of the people on case."

"I didn't really either, but he doesn't have any direct relations to you so I'm sure it's fine." I stated.

"Do you not have anything else to say to her?" Kiba asked irritated.

"There isn't a point she knows what I would say anyway," he tiredly said.

"It's true, I know him. He never surprises me anymore," I said.

"That's not true, there is still one thing-," Kiba began but Shikamaru put a hand on his mouth to shut him up.

Shikamaru whispered something in Kiba's ear and glared at him harshly. I was slightly surprised neither of them have ever hid anything from me before.

"What's going on?" I questioned.

Kiba shook his head and put his hands up, "Ohhh, nothing to worry about."

"Tell me, or so help me satin I'll kill your dog." I demanded.

Kiba's eyes went wide, "You wouldn't dare" he gasped.

"Try me" I challenged, "you know I don't like animals, so spill," I stated.

Shikamaru let out a heavy breath, "Troublesome," he spoke quietly "I'm not telling you, if he didn't tell you himself he had a reason. I won't go against him on anything and especially not this." He spoke then left the room.

Kiba was about to follow when I grabbed his wrist as tightly as I could, "Please... just tell me." I asked getting quieter with every word.

"I can't tell you everything..." he paused and looked at the door then the floor. "All I know is that..., that Sasori was buying a ring and saving all of the money he could, I don't know what it was for other than when I asked he told me it was for Rome,"

My eyes went wide and my heart skipped a beat. I knew what he was planning. I felt my hand let go of his wrist and heard him walk out the door. I started crying again.

"Why,... why can't I control myself when it has to do with him... it's not fair... I hate this, he's gone so why does he always come up... this is killing me" I kept crying and soon found myself curled up to myself and falling asleep still crying.


	8. Chapter 8

I woke up to tsunade with her hand on my arm and rubbing her thumb in circles. She quickly stopped when she saw me awake, "I'm sorry, did I wake you up?" she whispered.

I sat up and shook my head, "No, your fine, un... Although I am curious as to why your here in the first place," I stated.

She looked at me with slightly wide eyes as if remembering something, "Ohh, that's right. Some really loud and odd looking people who we're arguing with two other people, are here asking to see you and refuse to leave until then," she stated looking like I was those people.

I nodded knowing who they were, "*whistle loudly*, they'll be here in a second if you would like to leave, yeah," I informed her.

She nodded but stayed, " I would like to know who they are,... And know why they would be able to hear that from an entire floor below us," she stated curiously.

I nodded and waited for them to come up to the room. After a moment of silence I could hear running and arguing a few halls away. A few seconds later the door burst open with Kiba and Kidan running in.

"WHICH ONE of these weights more ?!" They both shouted at the same time, holding out Akimaru and Hidan's sieth.

I thought for a moment, " I don't know give me them, un." They both calmly handed them to me and I felt the weight of them both. " I would have to say Hidan's sieth, yeah."

"HA I told you there was no way Akimaru would weigh more then that *muphled*"

I quickly covered his mouth at the last part " if you finish that sentence he might kill you with it, yeah," I said.

Shikamaru and Pein both cleared their throats at the same time. "Any way, we needed to give this to you. We found it with your name on it." Skikamaru handed me an envelope with my name written on the front.

"Thanks, I'll open it later, yeah. Now then why are you here and Tobi isn't, un?" I asked.

"He said he had something to talk to you about alone, so he's going to see you later." Pein stated.

"Ahh, *sudden lick at face* Akimaru what have I said about my face, un?" Akimaru put his head down and licked my hand instead. "Good boy, now basterd take your death contraption, un."

Hidan toke his sieth back and sat in a near by chair. "Bitch." He crossed his arms and leaned back on the chair.

" the fuck ever, prick," I said slightly angrily.

Tsunade cleared her throat loudly, "So Deidara who are these people?" She asked.

"Ohh sorry, the one with the ponytail is Shikimaru, the one who had the dog is Kiba, the pissy jashinist is Hidan, and the one with orange hair is Pein, yeah," I gestured to each of them as my sentence went along.

"Right, and how do you know these people?" She questions worriedly.

"I've been friends with Shikimaru and Kiba since elementary school. And the other two... Well I'd prefer not to say, un," I answered.

"Mam if it's all right we'd like to Speak with her alone," Shikimaru asked patiently.

"Umm ya sure," she answered and walked out of the room.

"Finally, okay so we have a date set so what's the plan?" Hidan asked excitedly.

"I'll get to that later, yeah, so why did you want to come here again today?" I asked Kiba and Shikimaru.

" we came to look at your progress healing and see how things are going," Shikimaru answered.

I threw my legs over the side of the bed and began to stand up, "Well let's see, un." I lifted the hospital gown up to my stomach.

"Well my legs are definitely better," I stated and took off the rest of the gown leaving me in my underwear and bra.

"And my stomach looks better too," I nodded agreeing with my own statement.

"Okay we get it, would you put your clothes back on!?" Kiba asked loudly.

I put the gown back on and sat down again. "I'm okay I guess, thanks for asking. Now the plan, I need little uchiha and Sueigetsui to be in the middle of some 'play-time', un. Then she's going to walk in and see what's going on between the two, their going to have to explain how long it's been going on and so on and so forth, un. However I, Tobi, carrot top, and you on guard to make sure she's the only one getting hurt." I informed coldly.

"What's all that for?" Shikimaru asked.

I gave a smirk and looked up, " my own revenge against that bitch, yeah."

" I understand but why Tobi?" Hidan questioned with a confused expression.

"He's more capable then any of you seem to realize, yeah," I explained looking at his nose, hating making eye contact with most anyone.

He looked rather confused at my statement, "what do you mean?"

"How do you think he got into the group in the first place? He's very capable, it may not seem like it but if I had to I would leave my life in his hands."

"She's right he passed my tests with a better result then even uchiha," Pein explained. "My only question is how you seem to find all of this out, you always seem to know every little thing about us. Yet I still know very little about you."

"What do you think I've been doing with all of my extra time and smarts, I do hate not knowing everything about who I live with, no matter who it is."

"Wait what, exactly how much do you know about each of us?" Kidan asked.

"Ohh just the basics, medical records, arrests, weither or not you were at one point a government test subject or not, things like that."

Hidan glared at me and put his head down, "Okay you've made your point."

"Yes anyway, if that's all you should probably get to arranging what you need to," I stated.


	9. Chapter 9

Yes anyway, if that's all you should probably get to arranging what you need to, I stated.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

They left right after to get the plan into motion, and I was left with Kiba and Shikamaru.

"So anything else you want to talk about, un?" I asked calmly.

"No not really, just thought we'd hand out and see how you are," said Shikamaru.

"Ohh I do have a question though," Kiba stated.

"Go ahead and ask away, un," I answered.

"Okay, so then would you mind explaining to me why your friends with those people, or even know them? Cuz' you definitely don't need them and it obviously isn't helping you any." Kiba said rather harshly.

"The only reason I know them is because of coincidence and there my friends because they help me when I'm broken down and don't want to see anyone, and the only reason they do is because they'll break down a door just to get in there even when I'm refusing to see them, yeah," I stated.

"AND THE ONLY REASON IM IN THIS FUCKING BED IS BECAUSE OF SOME CRAZED BITCH AND HER INSECURITIES!" I yelled.

They both looked stunned at what I said and were taken slightly back. I heard the door open and heels clicking, I knew it was Tsunade and smiled at her.

"Well I brought you a small amount of food, and please stop yelling, the whole children's ward just went off crying from the intensity of it." She explained tiredly.

"Umm okay, but I'm not eating that if it's meat, I'm a very dedicated vegitarian," I explained.

"Deidara your not going to heal as quickly if you don't and I know how much you want to get out of here," she pushed.

"I'm good thanks, I'll live," i insisted.

"Okay, fine. But you don't get to complain about how long your going to be here for any longer," she gave up.

"I'm okay with that, thanks," I answered.

"Just stop being so loud," she stated and left with a sigh.

"You heard the woman stop being so loud, un." I stated as of it wasn't me she was just talking about.

"Ya what ever, just stop yelling, it hurts my ears, and Akimaru's soul I think." Shikimaru said looking at Akimaru trying to hide under the blanket.

I looked at Akimaru and picked him up. "I'm sure his soul will be fine,... Ohh I should probably open that envelope now," I remembered.

I reached for the envelope and picked it up. As soon as I began opening it Kiba and Shikimaru got up and sat in either side of me.

I looked over at Shikimaru then at Kiba, and began opening it once more. "Well here it goes," k finished opening if and began reading the letter.

'Dear satan,

The only thing I would like to ask you in this is that Deidara Iwa doesn't get hurt. In the case of my death I would like her to know my feelings and be happy in the end no matter what happens to day ortomorrow

Sasori Akasuna'

His name at the end was written in blood as a sign of loyalty, I began crying and could feel them both hugging me.

I put the letter back into the envelope and saw of there was anything else in the envelope. I found a round trip plane ticket to Rome and an engagement ring with a black diamond in the middle of a red diamond on one side and a blue one on the other. I put the ring on my left forefinger and hugged it to my chest.

"I guess I'm going to Rome after this is over,"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

sorry for the late update and short chapter. Schools been a bitch and I thought that was a good place to end this chapter. I'll talk to you later! :)


	10. Sry for late update

I'm so sorry for the late update. I lost my phone on the 6th, then I couldn't get it back. And I had to wait until I got a new phone because I don't have money for a computer and I've been busy with school and trying to find a new job.. I'll update soon I promise.


	11. Chapter 10

"We can come with you if you want," Kiba suggested.

I thought about it for a moment then decided against it, "No, thank you but I think needs to do so this do this on do this on my own."

"We understand," Shikimaru stated.

"Thank you both," I paused and thought about how I could get out out of out of the hospital the quickest. "TSUNADE," I yelled as loud loud as loud as I could.

I I heard I heard the door open and tsunade sigh, "What do you want?" She asked annoyed.

"I heard the decided I'll eat your food," I stated trying not to throw up.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

So I'm once again sorry about the late update. And I know the chapters short but I'll make sure the next one is longer


	12. Chapter 11

I stared st the food for a moment before finally eating some of it and trying not to throw up because of the taste.

"Yes! Victory is mine!" Kiba yelled excitedly.

I glared at him, "if you don't stop that I'll eat your dog next, yeah," I threatened.

"If you touch a hair on his head," Kiba said hugging Akimaru.

"Your both troublesome," Shikimaru complained.

I shrugged and took another bite of food once again trying not to throw up thinking about the day I decided to be a vegetarian.

*flashback middle of 8th grade*

I ran from my appartment building to the mall excited as every time he came to visit me.

As soon as I saw him I gave him a hug and started talking, "So I've decided to be a vegitarian, un."

I can feel him give a faint smoke on the too of my head and he laughs a little, "do you really think that would work with Kiba around all the time?"

I pout a little and pull out of our hug a little to look at him and think. "I don't know I wasn't really thinking about it that much," I explain.

"Well then you can try your best," he replies.

I smile and nod my head "yep,".

*End flashback*

I smile and continue to try not to throwing up as I continue eating.

After a while longer I finished my food and Skikimaru and Kiba left because if how dark it is outside. I then feel asleep again.

The next morning I had called the necessary people in my room for my plan for Karan.

"So I've called all of you here today to discuss my revenge plan for Karan."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sorry about the late update there's a lot going on right now , cuz you know drama just seems to stuck to my friends like a magnet. Not quite as sorry about the short chapter though cuz its a good place to leave it off.


	13. Chapter 12

As I begin explaining my plan I get a bunch of weird looks.

"I know this sounds crazy but it will crush her," I explain.

"Fine whatever just continue," hidan groaned.

About 30 minutes later I finish with my plan and waited for any questions.

"Tobi still doesn't know why deidara-san needs him there," tobi explained and questioned at the same time.

I sighed and explained, "there are two reasons. One I need YIU to be the one to get karan in the room with them. Second if anything goes wrong you have the skills I need to control the situation."

He pauses and thinks for a moment, "ohh, okay tobi gets it."

"Now then I do have one last thing for you, more of a warning then anything. I might change personalities, and if I do then it probably won't be any of the usual ones if you know what I mean so if that happens don't hesitate to knock me out, okay. (NA- I have multiple personalities but I know when it happens it just doesn't click during that time so no one can actually do anything about it)

"Ohh Sarah might come out, I live her. She's so fun and lives to do reckless things its great," hidan said excitedly.

Tobi cringed in a corner, "but she's so mean, I don't like her," he cowered.

I sighed heavily, "Yes I know that tobi, but you know your the only one thats ever been able to bring my inner tobi out so you can make her go away," I assured and explained.

Tobi immediately jumped up in excitement, "yay tobi likes other tobi. He's fun and nice," tobi said excitedly. (Another NA I say he because some personalities are boys and other are girls)

"Okay then let's begin on the healing part of this operation."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Again sorry about all of this crappy update times but life just sucks right now so that's why. Lots of stuff going on.


	14. Chapter 13

I got up the next day to the sun in my face and brids chirping loudly.

"Ugh, why do I have to be on this side of the hospital, un. I should ask someone to close the shades next time they come in, yeah," I groan and sit up.

I can hear foot steps and a food cart down the hall and almost throw up again, I did not want to throw up after finally eating... again.

The door opens and Chogi has a plate of food for me, "I brought you some food, but you need to eat slowly so you don't throw up again," he sets the food down on a small table by the bed.

I grab the food and open it, "Well I definitely don't want to throw up again, yeah," I take a small bit food and Chogi leaves and I'm left with the food. "Damn, I forgot to ask him to close the curtains, yeah."

*time lapse* now 1:00-ish

Shikamaru and Kiba walk in and sit down, "So what's up my little meat eating ball of weirdness?" Kiba asks.

"I swear to Satan if you call me that again I'll chop your balls off, un. You should also close those damn curtains, its to bright in here, yeah."

Kiba was about to get up when Shikamaru stooped him, "Dei, you know you need more sun anyway so leave it alone, its troublesome that you only get as much sun light as it is," Shikamaur sighed.

"Fine, but forget me telling you about any cute girls that I see... And happen to be straight of course, yeah," I pout.

"Wait, what about me! You always know where to find the hottest guys," Kiba wines.

"I'm still on the loo-, ugh they look kinda mad at me..."

Kiba and Shikamaru turn around to see Naruto, Gaara and, Neji at the door.

They all walk in and look pissed. "Deidara, was that group of friends of yours here again yesterday?" Gaara asks

"Only most of them, yeah..." I rub the back of my neck.

"Would you PLEASE keep them out of here, so the cameras STAY on? Every time they come here the cameras get turned off," Gaara explains.

"They're not coming back for about 2 months so don't worries about it, un," I try to calm them.

"Deidara its really fine that you have people here but the cameras need to stay on at all times," Neji says.

I put my head down, "okay I got it, yeah" I sigh.

Kiba stood up, "okay well I'm going to go get some water, anyone want to go with?" He asked trying to release some tension.

Something clicked as I saw him stand next to Neji, "Neji, you should go with him. Yep, you should definitely go with him to get some water,yeah" I urge.

Neji looked at me and send for the door, "Okay then," he walked out the door.

Kiba was about to walk away when I grabbed him and brought him down to me, "I'm setting you up woth him so don't fuck this up, un. He's kind of out of your league so play your cards right and you might get him on a date," I let go of him and he practically sprinted out the door.

All three of the remaining people gave me a weird look, "Did you really just set them up?" Asked Naruto.

"Yes, yes I did just do that, un," I answer

"And you do know that Neji is way out of Kiba's league right?" Shikamaru questions.

"Are you really doubting my match making skills now, after I got Orochimaru and Kabuto together?" I complain.

"But Orochimaru is now in PRISION!" Shikimaur exclaimed.

"Okay good point BUT they're still together and totally in love, yeah," I defend.

Gaaea pinches the bridge of his nose, "I swear to god, your a child a total immature child," he says quietly.

"That's the first time you've said that and it wasn't to me," Naruto said surprised.

I tilt my head to the side, "I can see it. Yep I completely see it now, yeah. Naruto I understand you now," I say randomly.

"Wait, what?... OHHH, I know what you mean, and RIGHT, its perfect. I honestly don't know how we haven't been fired yet," naruto says.

Gaara looks over at Naruto, "You mean she knows... Naruto, you know our Boss can't know. What if someone else finds out?!" Gaara asks.

"Shikimaru also knows know, so it's to late for that, yeah," I answer.

"If anyone else finds out about this we might get fired. Shikimaru was it, if you tell anyone or say anything about this I'll kill you,"

"Don't worry I'd like to live my life," Shikimaru answers.

"Good, them we don't have a problem. But I am curious why are you acting so differen today?" Gaara asked.

"That's because I have multiple personalities. They can't diagnose it because the 'normal' me is completely conscious and knows exactly what's going on. So its listed as borderline personality disorder, yeah," I answer.

"And yet another unique thing about you," Naruto says.

"Meh, now I just get to say that I know there's no one like me in the world, un," I say back.


	15. Chapter 14

Sorry for a late update, I thought I had posted this chapter but I didn't, sorry. Don't be mad at me.

OoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"That's definetly true," Gaara answers.

"You guys don't even know the half of it," Shikamaru groans.

"What don't we know?" Naruto asks.

"Well... I have multiple personalities. All of which have every distinct personalities. There's the normal deidara, there's Tobi who acts like a child, and there's Sarah. She's... She's bad, if you meet her just knock me unconscious if you can," I elaborate.

"Why would we do that?" Naruto asked surprised.

"Well the the last time Sarah was around me and kiba, she got so pissed off she put kiba in the hospital," Shikimaur answered.

"Why did she do that," gaara asked.

Shikamaru looked over at me.

"Don't look at me I don't remember," I said when shikamaru looked over at me.

"Kiba told her she couldn't have the rest of his candy," Shikamaru explained.

I thought for a moment, "Ohh ya, I remember. He wouldn't give the the last peace of watermelon Turkish delight,".

Gaara looked disappointed and shook his head, "why would someone ever put anyone in a hospital over candy," he asks.

I threw my arms up in defense, "I can control what my other personalities do, you can completely blame that on Sarah, not me," I explaine.

"You guys be quiet," I hush.

"Why," naruto asks.

"They're coming back," I explain. I get up and put my ear to the door.

"Oh my god really?" Neji asks.

"Ya, over candy. Who does that? I still think she should have to buy me more of it," kiba practically yells.

Neji laughs and tries not to drop any of the water.

I rush back over to my bed, "you guys this is soooo cute,"

"Cute? You think they're cute?" Gaara questions.

"Yes I do, now hush they're coming in," I whisper.

Kiba and Neji walk in with a bottle if water for every one. Neji is trying to stop his laughing and kibas face has gone a little red from embaressment over realizing he just told Neji he got beat up my someone who's about 5 inches shorter then him.

Naruto looks over at them and practically sqeals with excitement. "Oh my god they are," he exclaims to me.

"See! I know what goes together,"

"Ya, ya" Shikamaru waves me off.

Neji's laughing had stopped, "What happened while we were gone?"

"Me and Shikamaru told them the story about how Sarah put Kiba in the hospital,"

Kiba nodded, "Have you told them about any of your other personalities?"

"No, but speaking of which, I have three personalities that we know of so far,"

"Correction, we have three plus the regular deidara," kiba added.

"Mmhmm, so the one I am right now would probably be Cathorine, or katty for short,"

"She's a child, and I mean quite literally,"

"When my personalities completely take over Katty is a 5year old child,"

"That makes sense," Naruto nods agreeing to his own statement.

"The other one is Tobi, and he acts like a child but is really a teen. And he loves to do ridiculous things,"

"And, then there is Sarah," shikimaur said, kiba cringed.

"So what kind of person is Sarah?" Naruto asked, "well you know other then what you already said,".

I rubbed the back if my neck, "Well..., she's ahh, very interesting to say the least. She's like a ball of overreaction and hate. But, she can also use strength past its normal max and can remember any sort of fighting skill she's ever taught, or even seen," I explain.

"I would definetly avoid pissing her off, if she sees one of your fighting moves she knows exactly how to counter your every move," shikimaru warned.

"Not to mention when she actually gets a good feeling for the force of your hits," Kiba added.

"So your telling me she's like a super villain," Gaara mostly stated.

"Yes. But she's never lost to anyone," I state.


	16. Chapter 16

Sorry for it being so short, this one is just... I just don't want to relive this last but I don't think I could leave it out.

I woke up with kiba and shikamaru still at my sides. I sigh contently and hold both of there hands.

Kiba squeezes my hand and I turn my head to him. "So your awake now?" Kiba asks quietly.

I hold his hand tighter, "Ya," I turn my head back to the celling, "What were you and shikamaru talking about yesterday?"

"The same thing we always talk about when you space out and say your 'thinking'," he sighs and he turns my head toward him. "You do know we love and care about you right? I really don't think you really know how much we care about you."

I wanted to turn my head away but couldn't, I've only ever seen him this serious once before now.

*Start Flashback*

I'm sitting on the floor in front of Sasori's coffin and I realize I'm crying my eyes out but can't seem to stop it.

Kiba walks in and sits in front of me. He grabs my hand and pulls me in for a hug.

"I know this hurts but if you need anything you know I'm here for you right?" He pulls back.

I get my best to focus on his face the best I can and wipe my tears away. His eyebrows are slightly narrowed and his eyes are serious, I know he really means it.

"*hiccup* Ya, I know," I begin crying and lean into Kiba.

*End Flashback*

I nodded and let go of shikamaru's hand and hugged Kiba, "I know you both care about me... I just, I don't know really. With everything going on Ive been thinking a lot about sasori again," I leaned back to look at his face.

He pushed my hair back behind my ear, "I know and its fine, just say something, okay?"

I nodded again, "okay, I will," k hugged him again.


	17. Chapter 17

I played back down and held shikamaru's hand again.

Shikamaru woke up a few minutes after and sat up, "so i see your both awake."

I turned my head toward him, "yep, did you sleep okay?"

He nodded his head, "ya, what about you two?"

Kiba propped his arm against the bed so he could see over me, "Have I ever not slept well?" Kiba asked.

"There are those troublesome days when you have a nightmares about-"

"Shikamaru! If you say one more word I'll have to kill you, and then myself," Kiba cut him off angrily.

I looked back and forth between them both, "What's going on? What are you hiding from me?"

Kiva's face went a little pink, "It-its nothing. Really. Don't worry about it," he nodded along with what he said.

I paused, "... Okay then, but will you tell me later?"

He looked away and didn't answer for a few minutes, "I- maybe one day but I don't know."


	18. Chapter 18

Sorry I didn't update last week. My life has been hectic to say the lest.

OoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

I sigh and drop it, I know if its really that important he would say something.

"Well I'll be here if you need me," I squeeze his hand a little.

"I know you are," he gives me a sad smile and lays back down.

We sit in silence for a few minutes when there is a knock at the door.

Chogi walks in and I release both of my hands to grab the food he brought with him.

"I brought you some dinner," he hands me the food and I set it in my lap.

"I should tell you that if Tsunade sees you all in that bed together she'll kick both people who don't new to be in it out of the hospital," he explains as nicely as possible.

"Well, you heard him you guys, its time for you to get up," I patted both of their hands.

"That's too troublesome when it's so warm right here," shikamaru wined.

"Well to bad because I want you to stay with me and you'll get kicked out otherwise."

Kiba and shikamaru slowly got up and sat down in a nearby chair.

"I'm sorry. I know you didn't want to have to get up."

Shikamaru sighed, "Well if its that or getting kicked out I would rather sit over here."

I smiled, "thanks." I sat and stared at my food not wanting to eat it.

"You need to eat your food Dei," Kiba picked up the food and put it closer to my face.

I pushed it back down, "Ya I know."

He put it back in my face, "then eat it."

"Okay, okay I get it," I opened the container and started eating.

Kiba nodded, "that's better."

I glared at him not being able to talk with food in my mouth.

He simply stuck his younger out at me and stood up. "Well im going to go get my own food, I'll be back in a few minutes," Kiba walked out the door to go get some food.

"Huh, I've never seen him so... I don't know the word for it," shikamaru looked at the door after him.

"I think you mean annoying."

"No, I've seen him way worse then that. I think he might actually be worried about you," shikamaur crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair.

"I don't know... I haven't actually seen him since the funeral and that was 2 years ago. I don't feel like I really know him at all any more," I sighed.

"He's still the same old Kiba. Sure he has some things he hasn't told you but he's had that secret since freshman year of high school,"

"That seems like so long ago, I guess it kind of is though that was 7 years ago. Seven long years of confusion and pain," I leaned against the wall and closed my eyes.

*flash back begins*

"Well Dei our first day of high school, how do you feel?" Sasori looked down at my face.

I looked up at him and smiled, "I think we're growing up. It still feels like we're in 6th grade and you just told me how you feel."

"Ya it does, but were in high school now and I live with you here. Everythings changing," sasori took my hand and started walking toward the school.

*end flash back*

"Ya know I never would have guessed things would turn out like this, but after everything that's happened I can't imagine it any other way."

Shikamaru looked over to me, "me either Dei, me either."


	19. Sorry

Hey, so I don't think I'll be updating this week. There's been a lot of stuff going on and I read the latest review and now I really just can't get myself to do anything. I will keep the story going, but I will post the next chapter next week.

Of whoever wrote that is reading this, I really wish you the worst. I'm definitely not a virgin and as much of a fag as I am I'm okay with who I am so you can back the fuck up. If you want to keep saying this things its fine but please take them somewhere else, because I don't want you saying those things to me when you don't fucking know me. You don't know what its like to be me or go through what I have and am going through so stfu.

Sorry to anyone else reading that, but I won't take that from someone who doesn't know me.


	20. Chapter 19

Sorry I haven't updated in so long. I won't bore you with details but my life had been one crazy thing after another. But I'm here now so I'll try my best to update once a week like I'm trying to.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

We fell silent and I continued eating my food. When I was almost done Kiba walked in with a bag of fast food.

"Hey guys I brought some food," Kiba lifted the bag.

"We can both see and smell that kiba. How did you get that in here?" I asked, knowing you aren't allowed to bring outside food into the rooms.

"Well if you must know I simply walked... until I was spotted then I ran," Kiba sat down in his previous spot.

"Of course you did. One of these days your going to get beyond troublesome," Shikamaru sighed.

"But I haven't yet so I'm okay for now," Kiba said plainly.

I narrowed my eyes at Kiba. "What's wrong with you?"

Kiba sighed, "I just have a lot on my mind I guess. With you first missing and then ending up in the hospital its just a lot," Kiba put his head down in defeat and looked like he was about to cry.

I reached out and grabbed kibas hand surprising him and he looked up at me quickly. "I know this must be hard for you, but I'm here now and I'm safe and I'll be out of here soon and then we can go out and have fun. Okay?" I tried to be as reassuring as possible.

He nodded and a tear streamed down his face, "Yeah".

"Good now then. Enough of that. You have food you still need to eat before its completely cold," I let go of his hand.

He looked a bit regected but smiled and started eating his food anyway.

"You guys are troublesome," shikamaru complained.

"Yes we are but your the one who continues to be our friend," I pointed out.

"Because if I left you both alone who knows what disaster you would cause," he yawned and leaned back tiredly.

"If your tired you can go home and sleep, you don't have to stay here," I also yawned still being tired.

"Ya I could but I'm always tired so that wouldn't help," Shikamaru closed his eyes.

"Well I think I'm going back to sleep I'm still tired," I yawned again and tried my best to lay down.

Seeing my struggle Kiba shot up and helped me lay down with minimal pain.

"Thank you"

He sat back down and grabbed something else from the bag to eat, "Don't worry about it," he said while shoving food in his mouth.

I smiled and closed my eyes to sleep.


End file.
